


The Ties

by TheStrugglingWriter



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrugglingWriter/pseuds/TheStrugglingWriter
Summary: Always thought it was strange that there isn't more of these crossovers... A retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening with the addition of the few new twists. The first few chapters will focus on Lucina and the Dragonborn. This is my first fan fiction so there are going to be mistakes and parts that will not be well written. Criticism is welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried but failed to get the HTML to work so for your knowledge any text with 'these little marks I forgot what they are called represent thoughts' and that's about it. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Fire and smoke was everywhere, the ground and trees were burning which lit up the night with a haunting orange and yellow glow. The very air seemed to be burning; chasms had opened up the landscape, tearing it apart. Balls of burning fire had erupted through the chasms spreading the flames throughout all the landscape. Finally, the inferno was beginning to die off. All that remained in the burning landscape were two figures, surrounded by smoke. There was one standing over the other, a sword aimed at the person laying on the ground face up. It was eerily quiet; all that could be heard was the crackling sounds of the dwindling fires that burned throughout the forest. Eventually the person standing would break the silence. 

"Who are you?"

This caught the person laying on the ground off guard and so the silence continued. This was terribly confusing for the person on the ground since he did not know where he was or what the other person was saying, ‘Huh... I’m usually the one on top, but this woman! HAH! But back to the matter at hand, of which she has the upper hand. I don’t understand her language but I do understand that if I don't respond, I may end up with a bit more iron inside my body than I would care for.’ Holding still, as to not to give her any reason to attack, the man spoke, “Drem braan, Zu'u los Copper. Zu'u seik hi nid aax ful lingrah ol hi seik zey nid aax.” 

The female grew tense with each passing word and seemed surprised by the language this man was speaking. “What language is that?” She shouted while inching her sword closer to his neck, “Do you understand me? I need an answer, or by Naga I will strike you down!” The raise in volume had dramatically escalated the situation and now both figures were on edge. 

‘I have no idea what she is shouting about and I don’t think she can understand me... What language is this anyway? Hmmm, let me think. The Dwemmer had a theory about language and universal gestures, something to do with their dimensional traveling or some other crazy muck. But, I guess it's time to put those theories to the test, otherwise… well I’ve had a decent run.’ The man slowly moved his right arm, placed it on his chest and said, “Copper” in a calm, and gentle voice. 

The woman remained quiet, as if debating whether to reply with words or end this right here and now. After a few seconds, she mirrored what Copper did, and with the same tone said, "Marth".  
Copper gave a small nod to show that he had heard her, ‘So Marth is her name, I’ve never heard of it before. Well then again, I have never heard of her language either. Maybe it's fairly common or perhaps she’s not telling me her real name.’ 

With the introductions complete, Copper slowly took his time in standing up, all the while Marth kept her sword at the ready if he tried anything. Every motion Copper made was steady and slow, but eventually, he removed his sword from its sheath and his shield from his back, and placed them both on the ground. He slowly stood up and took a few steps back, ‘I hope Marth understands that I mean no harm, and I really hope that she puts her blasted sword away.' 

Coppers actions were clear to Marth, and with caution she asked, "You are surrendering? That’s a relief, listen, I don't know who sent you or how you got here, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you have good intentions.” After a few moments of silence, Marth sighed and grumbled to herself, “and yet you don't understand me, do you?" 

Copper got the impression that Marth had just asked another question, which made no sense to him. Not knowing what to do or say, he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, he was obviously confused.  
Marth was frustrated, ‘He really doesn't understand anything I’m saying, I don't know what else to do? This language barrier is going to make it impossible to communicate effectively. I’ve wasted too much time here as it is. I need to go and look for the others, I doubt that they would have ventured much farther away than where I am now. 

Returning her sword to its sheath, Marth gave one more cautious glance at Copper before turning around to leave, but the sounds of Copper picking up his sword and shield was enough cause for Marth to turn around and draw her sword once more. This caused Copper to drop his sword and shield once more, jump back, and bring his arms up ready to defend himself.  
With the atmosphere once again tense, Marth took note of Copper’s reaction, ‘He must have combat experience, but his sword and armor give that away.’ 

For Copper this situation was both unexpected, unbearable, and unwelcomed, 'What did I do wrong? I know she doesn’t trust me, but she is relentless with pointing her sword at me. Well I wouldn’t trust a stranger either, especially one whom doesn’t speak the same language and not knowing their intentions. However, I’m nice enough … I think. I can't afford to lose this person now. I have no idea where I am, and I need a little bit of help, and this person might be my best bet, after all she hasn’t attacked me… yet, so she probably isn’t… violent……….hopefully.’

After a while, Marth sheathed her sword, which was the cue for Copper to breathe a sigh of relief and relax. Marth watched as Copper returned his sword to his scabbard and placed his shield securely to his back. Once he was done, Copper took a step forward, which caused Marth to take a step back and place a hand on her sword. Before taking another step Copper gestured with his two fingers on both hands, as if two people were walking together side by side. ‘By the Divines, this is embarrassing but I hope that Marth got the message that I want to travel with her.’

Marth had never seen that gesture before but she figured it out. 'Does he... want to follow me? What would my father do? Well that’s obvious, he would let them tag along, but this is different. I can’t afford to keep an eye on this person, but until I find the others it would be good to have someone to watch my back. Even if it seems that we will be relying on charades and basic gestures to communicate, which will be acceptable for now.' 

Marth gave a nod of approval, which Copper mirrored her movements. With the non-verbal agreement to travel together Marth began to walk, and made sure Copper followed a few paces behind.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary this is my first time writing anything that isn’t for school. So if there is anything I can change or improve let me know!


End file.
